


Разбивая лед

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: В результате экспериментов в ГИДРЕ и после заморозок у Баки сильно снижена чувствительность кожи, от чего он сильно страдает.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Разбивая лед

Баки оперся правым плечом о перегородку джета. По стене, сверху донизу, шла острая полоса металла, которая сильно впивалась в лопатку. Он чуть передвинулся и сильнее вжался плечом в кромку, ощутив, как давление от уголка начинает медленно перерастать в боль. Пока слабую, едва ощутимую, глухо тянущую по спине и плечу.

Мстители возвращались обратно на базу, миссия сорвалась, что объективно было хорошо, ведь спецназ разобрался с террористами собственными силами. Однако Баки уже настроился на работу, на бой, уже _предвкушал_. Смаковал предстоящую драку, когда можно будет схватиться с противником в полную силу, не ограничивая себя, как в тренировочных спаррингах. Ощущать удары в рукопашной, поймать пару выстрелов в бронежилет, после которых на целые сутки останутся черные синяки на ребрах и боль. На целые сутки Баки снова будет _чувствовать_ , тело, получившее травму, снова выкрутит ощущения на максимум, оберегая себя. Будет больно шевелиться, ходить, даже дышать. Будет _так хорошо_. 

Баки вовсе не был спятившим любителем боли, не видевшим берегов, как можно было бы подумать. Нет, он был сломан по-другому. После экспериментов Гидры, а может, после заморозок или после еще хуй знает чего Баки потерял способность осязать. Ощущать прикосновения на коже, если они не были такой силы, что оставляли после себя синяки или травмы. Похоже, ученые посчитали, что тело Солдата не должно реагировать ни на что, кроме боли. И если воздействие не несет в себе опасности (не рана, не удар, не разряд тока), то о нем не нужно знать. Баки просто не чувствовал, когда его осторожно трогали за плечо или руку, а сейчас все прикосновения были такими. 

Сейчас его касался только Стив. Легко, почти невесомо, с тревожной улыбкой, словно он боялся, что от любого более сильного касания Баки накроет паникой или кошмарным флешбеком. Такие прикосновения были хуже, чем если бы Стив вовсе его не трогал. Даже в спаррингах они дрались как понарошку, Стив только обозначал удары, будто издеваясь, а любая провокация на более жесткий бой — и Стив останавливал все. А Баки… Баки до крика хотел разбить себе плечи и кулаки в кровь, лишь бы ощутить уже хоть что-то.

Он чуть шевельнулся, острая грань уголка сладко вдавилась в лопатку. Слишком сильно затянутые ремни наплечной кобуры наконец дали о себе знать. Онемелость одновременно со жгучим чувством от постоянного давления добрались до мозга, макая в яркую палитру ощущений. Баки прикрыл глаза, коротко выдыхая, с трудом подавив стон, жадно впитывая недолгий кайф. Чувства притуплялись слишком, до обидного быстро. 

— Через двадцать минут будем на базе, — сказал Стив, сев рядом, как обычно четко отмеряя расстояние между ними. 

Как хотелось бы просто привалиться к нему, а Стив чтобы обнял, с силой сжал плечо, не жалея, растер кожу и мышцы, провел ногтями по голому телу. Баки вздрогнул от плеснувшего дикого желания ощутить руки Стива на себе, хоть как, вызвать на драку, спровоцировать, притвориться, что его накрыло… Баки знал, что его просто вырубят транквилизатором, а даже если нет, Стив даст себя колотить, как тогда на хеликерриере, не собираясь причинять Баки боль даже ради защиты. 

Черт, он в гребаном тупике. Баки ни с кем больше не мог отпустить себя, зная, что не покалечит, а любые синяки пройдут через пару часов.

Джет пошел на посадку, пилотировавший Бартон издал боевой клич, Старк, летящий рядом в броне, сделал крутой пируэт и, приняв пафосную супергеройскую позу, приземлился на площадку. Джет сел рядом. С краю на бетоне был хорошо виден круглый узор от Радужного моста. Значит, Тор все-таки прибыл, хоть и с опозданием.

***

К вечеру разочарование от облома из-за сорвавшегося боя начало донимать уже всерьез. Сменив жесткую форму на домашнюю одежду, Баки словно повис в невесомости — не за что ухватиться, желудок подкатывает к горлу, и ты бестолково машешь руками в сплошной пустоте.

Команда была в общей столовой, они уже ужинали, весело переговаривались и обсуждали планы.

— Бак, садись здесь, — Стив подвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой. 

Баки потер плечо, подумав, что надо было остаться в своей комнате, полежать на полу, сосредоточившись на ощущении твердых паркетных досок. Баки был достаточно тяжелым, чтобы после получаса начали затекать мышцы и накатывали усталость и чувство зудящей боли под кожей.

Тор, сидевший около Стива, поднялся, гостеприимно отодвинув стул.

— Раз нам не удалось принять участие в бою, — сказал он, повернувшись к Баки, — предлагаю устроить славный тренировочный поединок. Я наслышан от Наташи о твоих умениях, но могу поспорить, что ты не продержишься против меня и пяти минут, — он ухмыльнулся. — Я же все-таки бог, — с шутливым самодовольством обратился он к остальным. 

Баки увидел, как тут же нахмурился Стив, явно приготовившись возражать. 

— Ты согласен? — спросил напрямую Тор и хлопнул его по плечу. Сильно, почти не сдерживаясь, вбил ладонь, заставив пошатнуться. 

Все замерли, словно Баки был гранатой, у которой выдернули чеку.

Ощущение от удара проникло внутрь, растеклось по мышцам и глубже, загудело в костях сладкой болью, Баки хрипло выдохнул, потрясенный, тряхнул головой. Его повело, пришлось вцепиться в спинку стула, стоящего перед ним.

— Тор! — рядом мгновенно оказался Стив. — Мы говорили об этом! Баки пока не будет тренироваться ни с кем, кроме меня. 

— Я буду, — сипло сказал Баки, а Стив осекся, встревоженно обернувшись к нему. — Хэй, Тор, думаю, это ты не продержишься и пяти минут.

— Баки.

— Договорились, — довольно отозвался Тор, прокручивая в руке молот. — Когда ты…

— Сейчас.

— О, хорошо. — Тор задумался на мгновение и добавил с улыбкой: — Если проиграю, дам подержать Мьельнир.

Ну просто обхохочешься.

***

Стив нахохленной птицей уселся на скамью у выхода, собираясь наблюдать за спаррингом. Баки размял плечи, принялся наматывать бинт на правую ладонь. Они пришли не в тот безопасный зал, где они обычно занимались со Стивом, где пол был устлан матами, а стены обиты мягким материалом. Баки ненавидел тот зал.

Тор вскинул кулаки, с вызовом улыбнулся, и Баки просто кинулся вперед, на него, отдаваясь вскипевшему адреналину в крови. После первого десятка ударов, отзывавшихся в теле, словно песня, Баки смог уронить Тора подсечкой, и дальше бой пошел уже всерьез. Они катались по всему залу, молотя друг друга, иногда сбоку мелькал Стив, с закушенной побелевшей губой смотря на Баки, сжимая кулаки и дергаясь от желания растащить их, прекратить это. Баки не хотел прекращать. Тело гудело, кожа словно плавилась, оголяя нервы, его затянуло в омут ощущений. Он улыбался, как сумасшедший, кровь гремела в ушах, внутри выл и яростно рычал наконец-то насытившийся зверь. Он ощущал каждую клеточку своего тела, словно родился заново, словно его по макушку окунули в счастье. На очередном броске его так впечатали в стену, что Баки услышал хруст ребер. Боль бичом хлестнула от груди в мозг, вскипела алыми кругами перед глазами. Он задохнулся, но пружинисто вскочил на ноги, чуть пошатываясь, готовый продолжать.

— Хватит! — крикнул Стив. — Тор, довольно!

Тор отступил, а Стив обхватил Баки за плечи, принимая на себя его вес. Ладно, наверное, и правда хватит. Баки вяло повел головой, облизал пересохшие губы. Все тело шумело и тикало, как сломанный радиоприемник, мысли плавали в каком-то киселе, навалилась усталость, перетруженные, измученные мышцы горели огнем, отдавались на каждый шаг. Баки _чувствовал_. Наконец. Сильно, сладко, немного больно. Хорошо. 

— Бак, ты как? — спросил Стив, когда они дошли до спальни. Трещина в ребре срослась за это время.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Баки, с трудом держа глаза открытыми.

Он упал на кровать лицом вниз, ощущая парение, но не как раньше, когда он был словно в парализующем коконе, а правильно. Мышцы приятно тянуло, мучительный зуд под кожей прошел. Стив погладил его по голове, не торопясь уходить. Баки чуть повернулся, уткнулся лбом в его бедро, почувствовал, как пальцы в волосах замерли, а потом продолжили методичное поглаживание. 

Через полминуты Баки уже спал.

***

Тор остался на базе, «пока у Джейн не начнется отпуск», и они с Баки три-четыре раза в неделю тренировались. Уже не так разнузданно и жестко, как в первый раз, но и без реверансов.

Выброса адреналина и чувствительности от заживающих синяков хватало на пару дней, Баки перестал пытаться справиться самостоятельно, больше не плавал в оглушающем молчании собственного тела. Можно было не перетягивать под джемпером плечо, добиваясь лучшей чувствительности после возвращения кровотока, не царапать металлическими пальцами грудь и бедра, требуя отклика от замороженных рецепторов. 

Стало лучше.

И одновременно хуже.

Стив замкнулся в себе, очевидно переживая обиду, потому что Баки перестал соглашаться на их детские спарринги. Но Баки просто не мог сказать ему: «Знаешь, после уродской Гидры я ничего не чувствую кожей, и иногда это так страшно, что я специально бью себя или оставляю порезы, лишь бы убедиться, что я еще жив и это не сон, так что, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты быть пожестче? А да, и не обращай внимания, если у меня вдруг встанет, я просто тут вспомнил, что влюблен в тебя где-то лет с пятнадцати, так что ничего особенного, все ОК». 

Так что Стив — не вариант. Оставалось рассчитывать на собственные силы и на Тора, который не собирался поддаваться в бою.

— Ты не теряешь надежды поднять однажды Мьельнир? — пропыхтел Тор, с трудом удерживая Баки в захвате, сильно, правильно сдавливая плечи.

— Я удивлен, что молот до сих пор у тебя, — ответил на это Баки, выворачиваясь и опрокидывая его на лопатки. Тор засмеялся и стукнул по полу, признавая поражение. 

Баки разочарованно вздохнул. Черт, вот сегодня ему совершенно не хватило их короткого поединка. Наверное, надо было поддаться, но уж очень хотелось победить на этот раз «самого могучего, прославленного в девяти мира воина». Получай, засранец.

Баки размотал бинт, выкинул истрепавшуюся ленту, с наслаждением отпил воды. Спарринг с Тором хоть и не был настолько тяжелым, как хотелось, но и погонял он Баки неплохо.

— Сегодня был последний бой, — сказал Тор, взяв протянутую бутылку. 

Что?

— Ты?..

— Возвращаюсь в Асгард вместе с Джейн. У нее тридцать свободных дней, покажу ей красоты нашего мира.

Что ж, разумеется, так и должно было быть. Баки же не рассчитывал на самом деле, что так теперь будет всегда. Он устало потер лоб, вяло думая, что придется возвращаться к старой схеме с лежанием на камнях и риску на миссиях. Тор положил тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо, глянул цепко и серьезно.

— Поговори со Стивом, друг, он поймет твою нужду. Не бойся, что оттолкнет, — он сжал пальцы, тряхнул. — Вы нужны друг другу больше, чем ты думаешь.

Как будто это так легко.

***

Уже через неделю Баки готов был кидаться на стены. Миссий не было, Мстители разлетелись по домам, на базе остались только они со Стивом и Брюс. А Баки даже своим измученным мозгом понимал, что спарринг с Халком очень плохая идея. Тело, лишившись постоянной нагрузки, которую Баки не мог обеспечить сам, начало мстить, захлопнувшись, как в раковине. Даже ощутить чертову вилку в своей руке стало трудно. Боже, это все начало напоминать первые годы в Гидре, когда его ломали сенсорной депривацией.

Стив, хмурый и несчастный, ходил за ним по пятам, выспрашивал, что не так, и явно бесился внутри, когда не мог добиться ответа. Наконец Баки, сдавшись удушающему ощущению, согласился на тренировку. 

И это был полный провал. Стив пытался копировать Тора и при этом не задеть Баки слишком сильно, все равно сдерживался, все равно поддавался. Когда Стив пропустил очередную возможность отличного удара и, заглянув ему в глаза, Баки увидел скрываемое отчаяние и бессилие, он просто остановился, признавая поражение. Они так не смогут. Просто измучат друг друга.

— Не пойдет, Стив, не получается, — бесцветно сказал Баки, поднимаясь на ноги. — Давай не будем.

— Баки.

— Не нужно, Стив.

— Скажи мне, что не так?! — Стив подступил ближе, с мольбой глядя в глаза. Взял за плечи. — Я же стараюсь, но я… Я просто не могу делать тебе больно, не могу, никак! — с мучением воскликнул он, горько скривившись. — Давай по-другому? Пожалуйста. Объясни, как тебе нужно? Я же вижу, что тебе нужно, что тебе плохо. Ты... тебе нужно драться до крови? В этом дело? — шепотом спросил Стив.

— Нет, — сдавшись, ответил Баки. — Я не… я не люблю боль, если ты так подумал.

— Что тогда? Я видел порезы у тебя на бедрах, — совсем другим тоном сказал Стив. 

Баки поморщился. И когда только успел? Вот же черт. Баки ведь так осторожен, он знает, что если это обнаружится, то снова начнутся беседы с психиатрами, снова прощай миссии, допуска лишат хорошо если не на год. 

— Ты держишь меня за плечи, — медленно сказал Баки. Стив напрягся, но рук не убрал. — А я почти не чувствую этого. Не ощущаю прикосновений, словно под препаратами. Только удары, только раны, только... боль.

— Давно? — хрипло спросил Стив, сжимая его плечи так, что бионика взвыла, сопротивляясь давлению.

— Да. Всегда.

Стив коротко прикрыл глаза, резко вздыхая.

— Почему не сказал? — жестко спросил он, подступив ближе. — Может, это удастся исправить, или… Что я могу сделать? 

Но Баки только покачал головой. Спарринг не был решением в случае со Стивом. А все другое... Опять упиралось в Стива. Сильные объятия, жесткий массаж, долгий контакт — Баки не мог просить о таком. Не Стива. И одновременно принять такое мог только от него. Просто ебаный тупик. 

— Я могу помочь, Баки, — а вот и упрямство пополам с нездоровым желанием спасать. — Ты же знаешь, я все сделаю.

Стив пылко обнял его, крепко притягивая к себе, так сильно, что Баки ощутил, как тяжело стало дышать, как медленно просыпается кожа от правильного объятия. Позволив себе минуту слабости, он прижался щекой к Стивову плечу, обмяк, обнимая в ответ. Стив смял в горсти кожу на его боку, послав по измученному телу волну удовольствия. Баки невольно охнул, выгибаясь. 

— Вот так, Бак? — прошептал Стив, еще раз щипая, сильно, крепко разминая мышцы. — Так хорошо?

— Черт, да, — простонал Баки. В голове словно фейерверки взорвались, сладость от сильного прикосновения вырвалась еще одним просящим стоном. — Да, Стив. Блядь… ох, прости… еще немного, пожалуйста, — почти проскулил он, впитывая новые ощущения. 

Он почти повис на Стиве, пока тот жестко массировал ему спину, продавливал гудящие мышцы, пуская огонь по голодной коже. Стив перехватил его одной рукой под затылком, сдавив загривок так, что Баки вскрикнул, оглушенный волной ощущений, а второй крепко прижал к себе, растирая кожу на ребрах. Было так хорошо, _так хорошо_ , и Баки не мог прекратить это, безоружный перед оглушающим удовольствием, как одинокий лыжник перед несущейся на него лавиной. 

— Говори, если что не так, хорошо? — прошептал Стив ему на ухо, а Баки смог только бессильно кивнуть.

Он часто дышал, вжимаясь в шею Стива лицом, охал и вздрагивал, а Стив жестко, крепко стискивал его кожу пальцами, мял мышцы на плечах и лопатках, с силой проводил костяшками по позвоночнику вниз, к пояснице. Баки штормило, как никогда еще не бывало, он растекся в объятиях, едва держась на ослабших ногах, сладкий кайф тек по венам, ударял в голову, путая мысли.

— С-сильнее… — промычал Баки. 

Взвыл, когда Стив обеими руками сжал особенно зудящие места под лопатками, боль плеснула внутри, почти обжигая удовольствием, скрутила горячей сладостью в паху. Баки, едва соображая, где находится, толкнулся бедрами вперед, тонко застонав, и с ужасом понял, что у него стоит. Он трется о Стива.

— Ох нет, прости, — в панике дернулся Баки, но Стив легко удержал его, дезориентированного, плохо соображающего, прижал обратно, вклинился бедром между ног, глядя с отчаянной решимостью.

— Нормально, Баки, все хорошо, ничего, — хрипло сказал он, быстро облизнув губы. Он тяжело дышал, на щеках появились красные пятна. — Я… — он зажмурился и быстро, как-то отчаянно проговорил: — Хочешь, я помогу тебе… Я… хочешь?

— Стив.

— Да? — тихо отозвался Стив, не открывая глаз.

— А ты давно? — спросил Баки, понимая кое-что.

— Да. Я всегда, — просто признался Стив, и Баки поцеловал его.

Они одновременно качнулись друг к другу, столкнулись губами, языками, телом, всем своим существом. Стив смял его футболку, рванул ее, голодно застонав, стащил обрывки ткани с плеч Баки. Контакт кожи к коже оказался оглушительным, тело, разбуженное, растревоженное массажем, сразу откликнулось, завибрировало удовольствием. Они упали на маты, Стив подмял его под себя, навалившись всей тяжестью, стиснул бока, с силой оглаживая. Посмотрел в глаза темным взглядом и прикусил кожу на шее.

— Охх, — Баки выгнуло, растащило от острого удовольствия, он поцеловал Стива, прихватывая зубами губу, вылизал рот. 

В отличие от кожи, изнанка сохранила максимальную чувствительность, Баки дурел от ощущений, смакуя вкус, впуская в свой рот язык Стива, чувствуя мягкость его губ, ритмичные движения языка, от которых в паху все скручивало от невыносимого желания. 

— Бак, Баки… — бормотал Стив, аккуратно прикусывая его подбородок и под ним, целовал горло, жестко прихватывая губами. 

Они терлись друг о друга, стащив штаны до бедер, нуждаясь друг в друге одинаково сильно. Баки проезжался головкой члена по члену и животу Стива, ощущая волоски, щекочущие чувствительную плоть. В груди звенел клубок диких эмоций, рвущихся наружу хриплыми жадными стонами. Как же хорошо чувствовать. Как хорошо быть вместе. Больше не скрывать. 

Щетинистый подбородок колол губы, под руками скользила мокрая от пота кожа спины Стива, Баки сжал ягодицы, вдавил его в себя, жестко толкаясь навстречу. Перед глазами все плыло, дыхание срывалось, крепкая хватка ладони на члене, твердая упругость члена Стива, запах и тяжесть — все это разом скрутило, перетряхнуло его сверху донизу, пройдясь сладкими спазмами по всему телу, и выплеснулось яркой радостью, криком, чувством освобождения. Стив, хрипло застонав, сжал его до боли, до синяков, неровно, отчаянно толкаясь членом в ладонь Баки, брызгая теплыми, тягучими полосами ему на пальцы и живот. 

Баки медленно целовал его, поглаживая по спине, ласкал член, еще вздрагивающий и текущий последними каплями спермы. В голове было приятно тихо, тело наполнилось ленивой истомой, Баки чувствовал, как подсыхают на животе липкие пятна. Стив последний раз толкнулся ему в ладонь, судорожно вздохнул и упал рядом, положил на него руку и бедро. Он тяжело дышал, терся лбом о плечо Баки, касался губами. Баки с вялым удивлением подумал, что не должен бы ощущать настолько слабые прикосновения, даже после такой хорошей встряски.

— Ты как? — спросил Стив, немного отдышавшись.

— Я супер, — хрипловато ответил Баки. Горло с трудом подчинилось, выталкивая из себя звуки, во рту пересохло, а боком Баки ощущал, как приятно Стив прижимается к нему мягким теплым членом.

— Мы… — Стив вдруг напрягся, нахмурившись, его ладонь дрогнула у Баки на груди. — Мы ведь вместе?

Баки улыбнулся, а потом засмеялся, повернулся к Стиву, обнял его, уткнувшись в шею, и все не мог перестать смеяться, содрогаясь, ощущая поднимающуюся изнутри волну тепла и веселья. Стив поцеловал его в макушку, успокаиваясь, тоже улыбнулся, фыркнул довольно.

— Думаешь, надо будет закрепить эффект? — спросил Стив, погладил его поясницу, скользнул на задницу.

— И не один раз, — довольно ответил Баки, подставляясь под прикосновения. — И не один год, Стив. Может, и всю жизнь.

— Отлично, — шепнул Стив. — Мне подходит.


End file.
